Flower Shop At Camp Maria-Levi x OC x Erwin-02
by OPoF1991
Summary: Loli remembers Counselor Erwin and Counselor Levi as the two men who slept with her one night two years ago.


Author's note: Contain's mild sex, yuri, yaoi, foul language and skimpy clothing. Don't like, don't read.

I climbed onto the wooden dock, turning my back I reached over and helped Ymir out of her canoe.

"Oh, thank goodness." Krista cooed holding her hands up high upon her chest, blushing madly at me, "You two are safe."

"Yeah, I think whatever Loli seen in the forest must have spooked her enough to make her come back."

I grunted, I tried to ignore the feeling of eyes piercing my back while I tied up the canoes that both Ymir and I were rowing upon, "Oh, Loli~" Hanji sang to me, "What did you see over there?"

I stood silent, I knew Ms. Hanji all too well; I have been going to this camp for seven years now and I know the wild antics of my female superiors and each one of them I am envy about. They know Counselor Ackerman and Smith and familiarize with them all too well, I seen them once in a really great while, but there are times I cannot help, but sneak over late at night and watch these two walk from cabin to cabin ordering for the campers to go to sleep. Then, there are times when they would come here to grab some cleaning supplies, but they never acknowledge us females, and now what I just seen in the forest I could see why they were not interested in us.

_I held tightly unto my chest. So tightly, it felt like my heart is going to burst._

_Damn it! What is this fucking feeling?!_

I turned my head back giving my fellow campers, and the girl that is in love with me, a rather seductive emotionless expression on my face. Annie, Sasha, Ymir, Mikasa, Hanji and even Krista were all blushing at me, they all have to agree that my calm straight forward expression seemed mysterious and risqué like that cold hearted main male character in the novels they read that they read that they fawn all over; well except for Ymir and Krista. It greatly reminded them of the "It is nothing," I replied in a calm collected tone, "Just saw a snake. Hit myself against a tree as I was fleeing from it. That is all."

Everyone was silent, the only noises that played were the sound of the other girls playing around the camp area and the whistling of the wind. I'm hungry and what happened into that forest did take a toll upon me…

The boy's cafeteria was loud, crowded and absolutely messy, something Levi is absolutely against as he sat at a different table with Erwin, Mike, Farlan and several other men.

"Ugh! Deguisting!" Levi mumbled taking a sip of his tea.

"Another year of this headache, eh, Levi?" Farlan mocked him, "Wish you were on the other side with the girls?"

"Psh!"

Erwin chuckled and turned to the young blonde, "Long ago he fell in love with a young woman and then she disappeared."

Levi rolled his eyes and turned to him with such hate, "Not only me, bastard! You fell in love with her too!"

Erwin's hand twitched as he held his coffee cup death appeared on his face, and a dark aura surrounded his body. Well, that sparked interests in the other men, two men fell in love with the same woman. Well this seemed interesting. They wondered who the lucky woman was that left such a bad impression on both Erwin's and Levi's hearts….

It was midafternoon, the summer heat was beating down upon the camp area. The cool water damped the girl's half naked bodies as they swam around the crystal clear lake.

While in my cabin, the ceiling fan was spinning high above the bunk beds cooling the small wooden architecture, an arm draped over my forehead as I laid sleeping upon my bed. I groaned….

_The music was booming loudly, the entire restaurant is crowded yet again this weeknight. Ugh! It's giving me a headache, I'm not use to this. Even this bikini top is making feel uncomfortable. If only the owner knew my actual age than he would flip out and fire me on the spot. I sighed, I need to keep it cool though, I didn't want the boss to think I'm a wimp and release me from this job; Damn! I have bills to pay and I need food to survive. I sighed, taking a empty glass from a empty table and placed it upon my tray._

_"Hey, baby!" A voice calls from behind me. I turned silently and stared at the drunken man, he was young two years older than the legal age limit to drink. I stared into his eyes rather calm, if only he knew...If only. He pulled the strap of my tight chap away from my bare waist and slipped a 20 dollar bill, and whispered in my ear._

_"Excuse me." A deep toned voice calls resting his tight grasp upon the drunkard's shoulder both of us stared at the tall man, thank goodness for the red lighting that this wild western themed bar and restaurant has or this tall handsome man would see my blushing red face. What I noticed at first was his eyebrows, how thick and bushy they are __and his blond undercut hair kept neatly parted on the left side._

_The flicking of Bushy-Brow's lighter went off, the small flame burnt the tip of his cigarette as he blew the nicotine into his lungs. His body propped up with his pillow pressed against his back sandwiching it between him and the wooden headboard. A puff of smoke escaped his lips as the blond man looked up at the ceiling, his sheets covering his lower regions. He turns his focus upon me, I was resting on my stomach wrapping his pillow around with my arms, my head facing away, I just laid there emotionless with my slim bareback facing him._

_Placing the cigarette down on the ashtray that rested upon his nightstand this strange man just laid down resting his head upon my back with his arms safely wrapped around me._

_"You'll make a fine pillow." He said disturbing the solitude._

_"That's too bad I won't be here for long." I coldly replied._

_"Hmp!" He smiled, closing his eyes, "What will I do to make you stay here a little while longer?"_

_"You can let me fuck her." Another unfamiliar voice interrupts, this blond man's moment, we both quickly shot up and stared at the doorway to see a shorter man with dark strands and an undercut, he had the most intimidating eyes I ever seen. Like Bushy-Brows here resting upon me, he was very eye-catching._

_"Tch, damn Erwin! I leave you alone for an entire week and this is what I come back home to? A skank sharing our bed?"_

_Erwin chuckles and wraps his arms safely around mine, "It gets rather lonesome without you around, Levi. Besides I thought you weren't supposed to come back home until tomorrow?"_

_Levi removes the jacket he wore and hung it over the chair near the doorway, "One of the CEOs got food poisoning and decided to cancel the rest of the meetings, idiot."_

_This short man, Levi, took hold of my neck and lifted me up to his eye level, unlike the many other strangers that either Levi or Erwin brought home with them he could clearly tell that the young woman he's grasping by the neck is different; she seemed dead inside and seemed to not care whatever happens to her. He seemed to pity her._

_"Where did you get this toy?"_

_"The Rose Tavern, some guy was trying to pay her for sex."_

_Levi reached over with his other hand and took hold of one of my breast, tightly, but I did not flinch, "Hmm, you are one of a kind little girl. Aren't you supposed to be home by now sleeping or gawking at teen magazines?"_

_My eyes widen in absolute shock, How did he? Erwin sat with me in-between his legs wrapping his arms tightly around my toned figure, resting his head upon my back, "Don't terrify her into leaving, Levi."_

_Levi released his grip upon my neck and held my chin with his fingers, "With that emotionless expression planted on your gorgeous face, you do look older than what you actually are, is that how you managed to get a job at that shitty place? I think we could give you a better life."_

_"Mmm!" I groaned feeling Levi's pressed against mine, Erwin planted kisses upon my bare back._

_Creak! Creak! Creak!_

_"Heh! Oh! Mmm! Mmm! Aah!" I moaned loudly_

_Creak! Creak! Creak! Creak!_

_Levi stared down upon me, watching the pleasuring expressions planted upon my face, sweat dripping from his well toned body. Leaning down his lips pressed firmly upon mine, muffling my cries. He didn't want this to end._

_"Mmm! Ugh! Ah! Oh! Ah-ha!" I continued to moan._

_Erwin held onto my hands tightly, his face nuzzled against my neck refusing to let me go._

_The creaking soon ended and so did the noises, I was first to awake, the morning sun shining through the cracks of the closed shades. I laid silently feeling the weight of these two stranger's arms tightly wrap around my naked form refusing to release me._

_I could hear their soft breathing and the warmth of their breath as it touches my bare skin. I was sandwiched between them their naked forms facing towards me, I need to get home. I can't stay here forever._

I gasped loudly, my eyes laid wide with terror, sweat drenched my brow. I could hear Mikasa's voice talking to Sasha, scolding her about the food she managed to sneak out during breakfast.

"Loli?" I heard Krista's voice, the beautiful young blond hovers over my form with a concern look upon her face, "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

I stared at her.

I forgot. I completely forgot.

"Loli?"

I turned to her, seeing how concerned she is, I reached over towards me placing my hand softly on the back of her head and forced her to lay on my arms, "I'm fine, love. Just something of my past that has come back to haunt me."

Groaning, Krista's heart was thumping fiercly feeling her lover's arms wrap firmly around her own, though she wanted a kiss, the young blond figured out that it was too early in the relationship to go that far. Smiling, the young girl closes her eyes and wrapped an arm around me, "Than let me get rid of that nightmare." I laid silently.

_If only you can._


End file.
